


Prisoners of War

by CerenJules



Series: Beginning is always the end [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination, Canon Autistic Character, Character(s) of Color, Child Abuse, Children, Children becoming assassins, Deaf Character, Depression, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, most of the characters are kids so read carefully, seriously
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerenJules/pseuds/CerenJules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algumas coisas estão tão escondidas por baixo do pano da civilidade que nunca se imagina que possam ser reais.<br/>Uma lenda da Segunda Guerra Mundial, sobre soldados perfeitos, treinados desde pequenos para serem perfeitas máquinas assassinas é uma delas. Aqueles que a conhecem sabem disso, não passa de uma mentira para manter a moral dos soldados na época.<br/>Soldados perfeitos e com poderes especiais não existem. Não é mesmo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ciaran

Ele cambaleou pelo corredor tateando a parede. Sua respiração é rápida enquanto a luz fraca pisca no final. Está tão perto.

Um ruído o fez olhar para trás. A silhueta é magra, meio abaixada e tensa, como um predador pronto para atacar. Ele caiu, chocando-se com uma mesa de canto.

A silhueta avançou alguns centímetros, mas escondida pelas sombras tudo que pode ver são os brilhantes olhos azuis, frios e inertes como gelo.

“Por favor. Eu não quero morrer.” Ele disse tremulamente com as mãos erguidas. “Por favor, eu faço o que quiser.”

Não houve resposta.

O silêncio foi quebrado pelo som de borracha contra o chão de madeira e ele voltou a encarar a escuridão tentando enxergar de onde veio. Uma mulher se aproximou com passos firmes e abaixou, encarando-o.

Ela é alta, levemente bronzeada, com longas mechas arruivadas e turvos olhos cinza.

“É claro que nós o deixaremos ir sem qualquer ferimento, você é inocente não é mesmo, Sr. Werner. Por favor, desculpe o meu amigo ele ainda tem alguns problemas em se socializar com outras pessoas.”

Ele assentiu freneticamente, seus olhos arregalados observando os dois. “Quem são vocês? Porque invadiram minha casa?”

“Precisamos sair daqui antes que eles cheguem.”

“Eles? Eu não sei do que estão falando. O que está acontecendo?”

Ela sorriu brilhantemente. “Nada com que tenha que se preocupar. 6, cuide do perímetro.”

A silhueta desapareceu e ele tentou se erguer, mas voltou a cair. A mulher fez um barulho baixo como se tentasse acalmá-lo e o levantou.

“Meu nome é 23 e é um prazer conhece-lo.”

Werner piscou, a dor ainda o deixando confuso e desorientado. “Isso não é um nome. Números não são nomes.”

Ela não respondeu observando os lados do corredor. Mal pode ver os objetos que estão ali. O sofá no meio com uma mesa baixa a frente e a televisão na parede conectada ao videogame, atrás disso a mesa de jantar e o bar parecem formas disformes, alienígenas. 

Bem a sua frente está o telefone fixo.

“Bem, o meu é. E nem pense em tentar ligar para alguém. A linha foi cortada e não acho que o meu encarregado vai gostar de ouvi-lo gritar no seu ouvido.”

Werner assentiu. Os dois parecem conhecer bem o lugar e pelo jeito como se movem, fluidamente e com confiança não há chance por enquanto de escapar. Eles parecem bem treinados. Ele se pergunta de qual agência são – FBI provavelmente.

“Está limpo.” 

23 apoiou seu braço e o guiou pela sala, 6 andando entre os dois, mas sem tocá-los, uma presença transparente. Ela o colocou no sofá e puxou sua perna ferida observando.

“Ele não vai conseguir sair daqui com a perna desse jeito.”

6 esperou e ela ergueu a mão, palma pra cima. Ele tateou o peito e colocou um objeto cilíndrico.

“Isso vai doer.” Ela avisou.

Werner ergueu a cabeça tentando se mover para impedi-la, mas 6 colocou a mão sobre sua boca. Foi como ela disse, mas ainda mais intenso. Uma dor aparentemente eterna.

Mesmo nas garras da agonia percebeu que a mão impedindo-o de gritar é pequena com dedos longos, mas do tamanho errado para um adulto. Agarrou-a sem saber direito o que fazer, mas disposto a reagir.

“Não! Pare com isso.”

Werner piscou lentamente uma letargia impossível mantendo-o no limbo. 6 agarrara seu punho e apesar de não sentir dor há uma pressão forte. Seus olhos parecem ainda mais inexpressivos, frios e distantes.

23 agarrou-o pela nuca, obrigando suas testas a se tocarem, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

“Acalme-se. Está tudo bem. Ele não é inimigo. Fique quieto ou eles vão nos ouvir.” Sussurrou. 6 se afastou. 23 apoiou Werner novamente pondo-o de pé e voltando a caminhar. Seus olhos azul-turquesa perderam o brilho, se tornando mistos, mudando.

“Nós temos que sair daqui antes que eles cheguem. Quantos tinham na entrada?”

“Dois. Mas eu já cuidei deles. Nem foram tão difíceis assim.” respondeu 6.

“Pra você talvez.”

“Tem certeza de que ele não vai lembrar de nada disso?”

“Pelo menos é o que Ângelo diz.”

Werner tentou imaginar quantas vezes fizeram isso para estarem tão calmos.

Eles entraram por outro corredor finalmente chegando à saída. Passaram pela piscina e a garagem entrando na reserva florestal ao fundo. Por um momento tentou fugir, algo no lugar o deixando nervoso. 23 apertou sua costela.

“Nós não vamos te matar se é o que está pensando, daqui a alguns metros nosso encarregado vai te tirar da linha de fogo e nós vamos poder cuidar deles.”

Werner assentiu mesmo não entendendo quase nada do que ela disse. Sua voz é calma e confiante. Ela sabe o que está fazendo. Ou pelo menos tem certeza disso.

Choveu na noite anterior e apesar do roupão grosso de lã está frio. A lama faz seus pés afundarem e o único barulho é o chafurdar dos seus pés. 6 em algum momento pegou seu outro braço, ajudando a guiá-lo pela escuridão.

Depois de alguns minutos eles pararam encarando um ponto claro contra o negro. A lanterna se moveu por alguns instantes até parar neles e se aproximar. Um homem baixo vestindo um terno barato com cabelo grisalho cumprimentou-os.

O homem se aproximou de Werner indicando para que 23 o deixasse.

“Meu nome é Utah, estou aqui para leva-lo a um lugar seguro.”

“Eu não te conheço. Do que é que vocês estão me protegendo?”

Utah sorriu inclinando-se para frente. “De você mesmo. Não percebe? Isso não passa de um sonho e estamos tentando te acordar.”

Werner encarou a ruiva. “Eu nunca vi ela e nem você. Eu...” Ele tocou sua testa. “Há algo errado aqui.”

Utah ergueu uma mão e 23 colocou a seringa sobre ela. Ele virou o objetos, estudando por alguns instantes.

“Tiopental misturado com escopolamina. Escolha inusitada.” Tocou seu ouvido esquerdo. “O veículo está a alguns quilômetros da aeroporto rd.”

Ela assentiu, andando e se mesclando contra o preto.

“Bem, agora que estamos praticamente sozinhos pode me dizer por que estava pesquisando sobre alguns velhos projetos, senhor Werner?”

“Eu... Interesse puramente fictício. Estou escrevendo sobre o período e me deparei com algumas lendas da época.” Ele respondeu mesmo não querendo. Algo o compele a fazê-lo.

Utah o circulou por alguns instantes. “E encontrou alguma coisa interessante?”

“Não.” Werner franziu o cenho. “Espere. Sim. Uma história sobre um soldado americano que desapareceu em Londres. Diziam que ele era imortal e há muitas testemunhas sobre sua morte e consequente ressurreição.”

“Parece mais uma lenda urbana, ou teoria da conspiração. Deveria tomar cuidado com esse tipo de coisa. Agora onde estão suas pesquisas e o manuscrito original?”

Ele apontou para o caminho de onde vieram. “Estão todos em um cofre no quarto. Mas porque o interesse?”

“Nós sabemos da sua sobrinha. Menina adorável, não e mesmo, uma pena que seja um deles. É ainda pior termos que retirar alguém tão proeminente. O Coronel adorava sua visão sobre certas épocas da nossa história.”

Werner piscou tentando entender de onde vem a sensação de tensão e horror.

Utah deu de ombros, piscou levemente e jogou uma pistola para 6. O garoto fluidamente retirou a trava de segurança e atirou. O sangue escorreu pelo chão se juntando a água e pintando as folhas marrons. O homem bateu as mãos com um sorriso e indicou o corpo.

“Ponha-o na casa, retire os documentos necessários e depois exploda o lugar.”

“Alguma preferência, senhor?”

“Não, contanto que as provas sejam exterminadas. Haverá um carro te esperando no hotel para que busque a menina.”

6 guardou a arma na parte de trás da calça. “Onde ela vive?”

“Easton, Nova York.” Ele disse mordendo o dedão. “Seu nome é Delilah Owell. Nós realmente temos que tomar mais cuidado com esses documentos.”

Utah bateu jovialmente no seu ombro e voltou a desaparecer.

O resto foi fácil.

Liberar água pelo lote, cortar fios elétricos criando arcos voltaicos e observar de longe a explosão. Pelo isolamento do lugar demorará pelo menos três horas até que alguém perceba o acidente, e até lá não haverá qualquer resquício que estiveram aqui. Fantasmas protegendo algo que não acreditam.


	2. Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu, infelizmente, vou demorar para postar o terceiro, desculpem. Não joguem pedras... ainda. Estou estudando para o ENEM, e quem tá nessa vida bandida sabe do que estou falando. Portanto desculpem, e aproveitem.

Os alunos se escondiam nas sombras, conversando em grupos enquanto os professores tentavam controlar a situação. É o começo do verão apesar de a sensação ter chegado muito antes. 

Tyler sentou no corrimão e jogou uma bola de papel que fez um longo arco e bateu na nuca de um dos jogadores de futebol americano. Connor ao seu lado tentou esconder o riso atrás da mão.

O jogador olhou em volta com as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas ao não ver nada voltou a conversar com seu grupo.

“Você é maluco.” Connor sussurrou. “Se eles descobrirem vão te deixar pelo menos algumas semanas preso no armário.”

“Eles são estúpidos não vão descobrir nada.”

Tyler pulou e desviou de alguns garotos que correm pela escada. “Além disso, são medrosos demais para fazerem qualquer coisa.”

Connor bufou.

“Como você consegue fazer um lance desses, mas num jogo de verdade é o pior arremessador do time?”

Ele deu de ombros. “Sei lá, é sorte ou algo do tipo.”

“Aham, e porque será que essa sorte só funciona quando é para acertar os jogadores? Ah, deixa pra lá. Você não vai responder mesmo não é?”

Tyler contraiu os lábios. 

“De qualquer jeito não esquece que vamos ao cinema hoje à noite.”

“Eu não posso ir, lembra? Estou de castigo.”

Connor rolou os olhos. “Você e essa mania de tirar nota ruim. Vai realmente perder a estreia de Batman?”

Tyler suspirou fundo. Realmente deveria arrumar alguns amigos nerds ou algo do tipo para parar de ficar de castigo. 

“Tá bom eu dou um jeito, e falando em Batman...”.

Ele checou a mochila e grunhiu alto, agarrando o bíceps de Connor fazendo-o parar. 

“Esqueci meu livro de inglês, vai na frente que eu te encontro.”

Connor assentiu e ele correu para o lado contrário. Normalmente nem se preocuparia com isso, afinal há armários lá justamente para guarda-los. Mas a professora passou para casa e ele não quer saber o que sua mãe faria caso recebesse outra advertência em tão pouco tempo.

Ele pulou os degraus e colocou o pé na porta. O zelador o encarou assustado por alguns instantes, mas ao reconhecê-lo suspirou fundo e lhe entregou a chave.

“De novo, garoto? Essa é qual, a quarta vez em duas semanas?”

Tyler sorriu. “Quinta, é um novo recorde.”

“Tanto faz. Só me devolve as chaves quando encontrar.”

O garoto assentiu e entrou na sala. As carteiras já estão afastadas perto das paredes, as janelas do lado esquerdo mostram o jardim com árvores e arbustos assim como a rodovia a alguns metros, algumas estantes contêm alguns livros coloridos e projetos das crianças mais novas. 

Tyler procurou no chão e na sua carteira, mas sem sucesso. Ele saiu para o corredor e abriu seu armário achando finalmente o livro.

“Ei, Johnny, acabei.” Ele gritou ao sair e trancar a porta.

Ainda resta um resquício de luz vermelha no horizonte, quase tampado pelas árvores frondosas do outro lado da rodovia.

Tyler franziu o cenho. “Ei, Johnny, você disse para te dar a chave quando acabasse.” 

Não houve resposta. Ele pensou em ficar com ela, mas sabia que só lhe causaria problemas então a colocou no batente da janela. Tyler pulou os degraus quando um barulho alto chamou sua atenção. 

Uma vez seu pai o levou a uma corrida de cavalo e ele os viu correrem. Mas um dos cavalos estava doente e desmaiou, e caiu com um baque surdo sendo atropelado pelos outros que vinham por trás. O barulho é quase a mesma coisa.

Sem pensar correu para a parte de trás da escola bem a tempo de ouvir um tiro. Um homem com cabelo castanho cacheado limpou o barril da arma na jaqueta preta observando o zelador que arfa no chão tentando estancar o ferimento no seu peito.

“Porque você está fazendo isso? Eu fiz o que queria...”

O homem olhou em volta. “E nós estamos te ajudando. Não acha que vai ser estranho o único adulto por perto ter deixado uma criança ser sequestrada? Desse jeito você pode contar vantagem, virar um herói.”

Johnny pensou por alguns momentos e assentiu, satisfeito pela resposta. O homem o ajudou a se erguer e checou o ferimento.

“Tem um hospital a alguns quilômetros daqui, mas seria melhor se você fosse sozinho. O tiro atravessou a carne e apesar de doer não vai causar sua morte. O resto do pagamento vai estar na sua casa amanhã.”

Ele começou a andar, mas parou.

“Vocês não vão machucá-lo, não é mesmo? Ele é só uma criança inocente.” Perguntou em um tom monótono.

“Claro que não. Assim que Cameron pagar o que precisamos ele vai estar livre.”

Tyler se escondeu na parede respirando fundo. Nada disso faz sentido. O homem parece ter vindo sequestra-lo por algo que seu pai fez, ou talvez por algo que saiba, quem sabe até mesmo por causa de Dani. Se eles conseguirem pegá-lo....

Ele tateou os bolsos e retirou seu celular aliviado. Pelo menos suas chances aumentaram.

Dedos pequenos apertaram seu ombro, mas tudo o que sentiu foi segurança e calma.  
“Está tudo bem. Você está a salvo. Nós o levaremos a algum lugar seguro.” Alguém disse com um tom doce.

Tyler assentiu virando o rosto. A primeira coisa que percebeu foram seus pequenos olhos avelã e lábios volumosos. 

Ela acariciou a parte de dentro do seu pulso e ele a seguiu prontamente. Ela é pequena, menor até do que ele, mas mais velha, pareceria delicada se não fosse o cabelo preto bagunçado e a cabeça erguida arrogantemente.

“Quase que ele fugiu sabia? Eu disse que não queria parceria com você, mas 23 insistiu.” Ela disse.

O homem rolou os olhos. “Fica quieta. Ele tá aqui não tá. Era o que eles queriam, eu só estou me divertindo um pouco. Deveria tentar qualquer dia desses, quem sabe assim acabam esses fios grisalhos.”

A mulher apertou os olhos. “Não adianta discutir com você, 46.”

“Oh, estamos usando identificação agora e na frente do prisioneiro, 56?”

Ela bateu no seu ombro com força fazendo-o tropeçar alguns passos. Tyler percebeu veias negras se espalharem onde sua mão o tocou. 46 ficou atordoado balançando a cabeça.

“Para com isso. É um saco.” Ele disse com um rosnado.

“Então você deveria aprender a não ser um desgraçado.”

Ele sorriu travessamente. “O que é isso? Tá se segurando para não xingar na frente do pirralho?”

“Cala a boca. Onde está o transporte?”

Ele retirou um celular pré-pago do bolso observando o zelador chegar à estrada.

“Está pronto, senhor, e o alvo está a caminho.”

Ela se voltou para Tyler. “Siga-nos e obedeça tudo o que dissermos. Entendeu?”  
Ele assentiu e ela sorriu tocando sua bochecha. Tyler sentiu calor - como quando coloca a mão sobre o fogo, espalhar pelo seu corpo, deixando-o calmo. 46 olhou o relógio e indicou a frente da escola.

“Eles vão chegar daqui a dez minutos. Vou ter que limpar o local, os malditos C-6 tão ocupados.”

56 puxou o braço de Tyler e o colocou ao lado da escada, protegido pelo concreto. Atrás de 46 a escuridão que aumenta com o anoitecer pareceu se juntar, deixando tudo a sua volta de um preto ameaçador, engolindo a pouca luz que ainda resta. 

Instintivamente Tyler tentou se mover, fugir do predador que se aproxima com passos confiantes. Os dedos finos de 56 apertaram seu bíceps com força, deixando marcas rubras onde sua unha cortou a pele.

“Está tudo bem.” Ela sussurrou com um sorriso frio. Seus olhos quentes estão inexpressivos com a exceção de uma leve chama de medo. “Ele não vai nos machucar.”

46 mexeu os ombros e as sombras se dissiparam como se nunca estivessem ali. Ele sorriu abertamente e Tyler sentiu 56 tremer levemente.

“Eu adoro isso.” Ele olhou para o lado encarando o caminho por onde o zelador sumiu. “Pelo menos um problema está cuidado. O carro já deve estar esperando.”

Os três caminharam por algumas milhas, quietos na maior parte, mas vez ou outra 46 os fazia mudar de direção. Era como se soubesse instintivamente onde o carro pararia. O aperto de 56 nunca mudou de lugar, sempre firme e mantendo-o no presente. Ele nunca se sentiu tão seguro e calmo.

Eles chegaram na estrada e 46 indicou um sedan parado com o pisca alerta ligado.

“Quem sabe a gente vai ganhar algumas horas sozinhos, posso até te ensinar a soltar algumas outras coisas além do seu cabelo.”

56 bateu a mão na testa com um grunhido. “Isso foi uma cantada? Porque se foi é ainda pior do que a última.”

“Ora, vamos. Vai dizer que não tá interessada nisso aqui.” Ele apontou para seu corpo. “Ninguém recusa meu favor e, além disso, eu sei que depois do Al tem tempo que você não libera.”

“Cala a boca pelo amor de deus antes que eu te faça entrar na frente daquele caminhão.”

46 sorriu mais abertamente e bateu no vidro fechado do carona. 

“O que foi?” O motorista perguntou com o braço pra fora. Seu antebraço tem uma tatuagem de dragão que cospe fogo e parece quase se mover pela tinta azul que o rodeia.

“Alpha-Celtic-Dois-Vermillion-Quatro, é sério que temos que fazer isso toda vez, Larry?”

Larry piscou por alguns instantes e ligou para alguém, respondeu algumas perguntas em outra língua e apontou para o porta malas. 

“Coloquem o garoto lá, já começaram a procura-lo. Vocês fizeram a limpeza?”

46 caiu no banco do carona e assentiu. “Sim, eu retirei resquícios orgânicos, a bala e pólvora. O zelador?”

“Eles já estão de prontidão para quando chegar.”

56 ajudou Tyler a se deitar e prendeu seus braços com um par de algemas que estavam ali. No momento que sua mão o largou ele piscou surpreso. Era como acordar de um sonho, como se pudesse controlar o que acontece ao seu redor pela primeira vez, mas também sentiu uma coceira se espalhar pelo seu corpo, tornando-se pontadas de dor e antes que pudesse reagir a batida ecoou na recente escuridão. 

*

Ele não sabe quanto tempo viajaram. Tyler desmaiou e acordou tantas vezes pelo percurso que toda a ideia de tempo e lugar se perdeu. Ele se sentia doente, fraco e apavorado. Era como se todas as sensações que deveria ter sentido quando o sequestraram apenas agora acordassem.

O único aviso que teve quando chegaram foi o barulho das portas abrindo.

56 agarrou Tyler quando ele tentou fugir e novamente a sensação de paz o deixou quieto, manso como um animal treinado. Larry acendeu um cigarro e apontou para uma porta.

É uma loja isolada entre dois lotes vagos, de madeira corroída, janelas sujas e uma porta de ferro presa por toras. Parece abandonada. 

O brilho alaranjado do sol nascente iluminou as sombras que se moverem por trás do vidro imundo. 46 bateu na porta.

Ele virou a cabeça deixando os cachos caírem sobre a bochecha cor de cobre e sorriu sinistramente. “Bem-vindo a sua nova casa, pirralho. Espero que você dê mais resultado do que a novata do 6.” Ele deu ombros. “Se não der a gente sempre pode se divertir com você. E a gente quer dizer eu mesmo.”

56 não disse nada. Tyler viu pelo canto dos olhos que ela assentiu levemente. Eles parecem preocupados. Pela primeira vez ele se perguntou por que está ali.

“Onde estamos?”

Larry arregalou os olhos e apontou a arma para a sua cabeça. Tyler piscou despreocupadamente. “Que palhaçada é essa? Achei que ele estivesse sobre compulsão.”

56 mordeu o lábio encarando os dois homens tensos. O canto da sua boca está sangrando, gotas vermelhas deixando um rastro pelo seu queixo, mas ela não parece perceber.

“Droga, ele deve ficar imune depois de um tempo.”

“Um tempo? Não tem nem doze horas que ele tá com a gente e quase metade disso ele passou dentro do carro.” 46 respondeu fechando e abrindo as mãos. “Ele é perigoso. Se você não conseguir controla-lo e ele fugir. Não. Faz alguma coisa.”

“Eu já estou usando o máximo que posso se tentar subir o nível ele vai ter sequelas e eu não consigo prever qual. Quer realmente testar deixa-lo maluco ou como o 96?” Ela rosnou.

46 se inclinou mostrando os dentes. Ele parece um lobo faminto. 

“Faça o que tem que fazer. Se ele for fraco o bastante para que isso aconteça então nem merece entrar por essa porta. Nossa família está ali dentro. Quer realmente deixá-los em perigo por causa de pena por um deles?”

56 correu os olhos pelo seu rosto, sua expressão fechada. Ele não tentou desviar do escrutínio apesar de erguer os ombros em desafio.

Ela assentiu depois de alguns segundos e o aperto no braço de Tyler ficou mais forte.

Ele se sentiu doente, nauseado, e se inclinou para frente vomitando. Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto e todo seu corpo tremia. A dor foi apenas crescendo, logo superando a vez que quebrou a perna. Ele caiu no chão com um grito torturado e antes de desmaiar percebeu a porta se abrir, uma luz quente iluminando a rua brandamente escura.

*

Pela segunda vez Tyler acordou em um lugar desconhecido. Ele piscou encarando o teto branco, tentando criar forças para fazer outra coisa. Está exausto e seu corpo todo dói como se tivesse jogado uma partida de beisebol com seu pai.

Ele franziu o cenho ao perceber a confusão de memorias. 

Tyler se lembra de sentir segurança e paz, tudo o que precisava fazer era obedecer a bela moça. Era fácil, e conveniente. Mas algo saiu errado, ele fez algo errado, mas não consegue se lembrar do que ou o que aconteceu para ter esse sentimento.

Há um barulho intermitente.

Tyler ergueu a cabeça com dificuldade. O quarto em que está é branco e vazio, com a parede a sua frente de um cinza claro que parece brilhar. Ele virou o rosto em direção ao som e viu um homem apoiado na parede conversando com uma criança ao seu lado.

O homem tem brilhantes olhos azuis-claros, lábios volumosos e pele bronzeada. Quando gesticulou ele pode ver a camisa branca contornar seus músculos e o jeito como se mantém tenso, sua postura firme mostra que tem treinamento militar. 

A garota ao seu lado é magra e negra, seu cabelo preto crespo preso para trás deixando a mostra as bochechas afiadas e os olhos avelãs. 

Os dois não parecem perceber que ele está ali, discutindo atentamente sobre algum teste.

“... e então ele errou o tiro e eles o jogaram no túmulo. E por quanto tempo você vai ficar ai encarando? Não tem perguntas não?”

Tyler estremeceu quando a voz rouca foi dirigida para si. O homem o encara atentamente, e sua expressão parece esconder os segredos do mundo.

“Eu... Onde estamos?”

A menina pulou na sua cama com um sorriso e abriu os braços. “Bem-vindo a Edificação. Eu ainda não tenho identificação então pode me chamar de Fana. Você vai ser da minha ninhada, isso não é legal?”

Ela colocou o dedo na boca olhando para o teto. É estranho, duro e tenso, sem a leveza que o gesto deveria carregar normalmente. Como se ela imitasse algo, mas sem ter um ponto de referência.

“Apesar de você ser velho. Mas meu pai disse que é porque você é um deles e não um de nós, então...”

O homem ergueu levemente os cantos da boca e tampou a boca da garota.

“Desculpe por isso. Ela está empolgada. Não se dá muito bem com Sven. Seu outro irmão de ninhada caso esteja se perguntando.”

Tyler balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ele está confuso. Deveria se lembrar de alguma coisa importante, mas por mais que tente tudo que vem a memória é do chão e de uma luz alaranjada sob o batente de uma janela.

Alguém tocou sua mão e ele estremeceu instintivamente. O toque leve do polegar de alguém subiu pelo seu braço até a sua nuca, se tornando um aperto firme. Tyler não quer abrir os olhos para ver quem é. 

Por algum motivo o toque traz à tona sensações confusas. Medo e dor. Segurança e calma. Raiva e arrependimento.

“Fana. Ele ainda está febril.” 

Tyler piscou quando outra mão, menor e mais leve tocou sua testa. Fana tem o rosto franzido em concentração enquanto murmura algo. O homem se afastou, observando a cena recostada na parede de braços cruzados.

Fana se afastou depois de alguns minutos, suas pupilas dilatadas, e Tyler se sentiu muito melhor. Ele ergueu a mão e quase sorriu ao não sentir cansaço. 

“Qual seu nome?” Perguntou para o homem.

O homem bufou com um sorriso sarcástico. “Eu não tenho nome nenhum, garoto. Minha identificação, entretanto é 11 e é assim que deve me chamar. Nomes são dados apenas para aquele vinculado a você.”

Fana saiu da cama, mas tropeçou e caiu com um baque surdo, sua respiração pesada.

“Levanta.” Onze disse friamente. 

Fana murmurou baixinho e com dificuldade se pôs de pé, suando ela tocou sua coxa e ele assentiu. A garota caiu ao seu lado, encolhida e deixou a cabeça tombar no joelho. Ele a observou por alguns instantes, seus olhos duros e sua expressão severa.

“Descanse um pouco. As provas começam amanhã.”

Ele puxou a menina confusa e a colocou nos ombros. 11 digitou algo em um painel minúsculo na parede cinza, o barulho baixo do mecanismo abrindo a porta digital e saiu. 

*

Fana voltou algumas horas depois, energética e sorrindo. Sua cor voltou ao normal e ele pode ver que ela parece mais atenta. Ela começou a contar-lhe sobre Sven.

“Ele é um pirralho, mais novo do que eu. Só porque tem três anos e falam que ele é um prodígio acha que pode ficar mandando em todo mundo. Eu tenho quatro anos, sou a mais velha, eu que deveria comandar, mas ninguém me escuta.” Ela bufou, cruzando os braços. “A gente tá separado por alguns dias porque eu o deixei com pneumonia. Ele nem morreu. Fresco.”

Tyler piscou. Ele está começando a se lembrar de outras coisas. Cabelos negros curtos e bagunçados tocando sua bochecha. Um sorriso maligno sob olhos cinzas de longos cílios. Algo no que ela disse soa estranho.

“Como você ‘deu’ pneumonia para alguém?”

Fana sorriu torto.

“Papa me disse para não te contar nada. Você ainda não foi processado. Ele disse que 56 tá sendo punida por ter desobedecido.”

Ele não entendeu muito do que ela está dizendo, mas o número lhe parece conhecido. 11 entrou no quarto com confiança e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Fana pulou da cama e se colocou ao seu lado direito, sua postura ereta e com as mãos para trás.

“A primeira lição. Sempre que eu aparecer você deverá me receber do mesmo modo que ela.”

Tyler assentiu confuso e se ergueu imitando a posição. 11 franziu o cenho. O golpe certeiro o fez cair no chão e cuspir sangue.

“Você deveria estar do meu outro lado.”

Tyler balançou a cabeça tentando dissipar a confusão e ficou no lado esquerdo do homem. Ele não perguntou a causa do golpe. Algo lhe diz que fazer perguntas não vai ser bem recebido.

11 sorriu levemente, satisfeito. “Pelo menos você não faz perguntas estupidas como a novata.”

11 saiu da sala sem olhar para trás e Fana o seguiu, marchando como se fizesse isso toda a sua vida. Talvez faça, ele não conhece este lugar. Tyler teve o cuidado de imitá-la, mas logo o movimento se tornou automático e ele começou a estudar o entorno.

Estão passando por um corredor extenso e largo, com quartos de ambos os lados, basicamente vazios e brancos, como o seu. Alguns estão ocupados, há crianças, adultos, mas nenhum velho. 

Quando passaram por uma adolescente tomando banho em um chuveiro inexistente nos outros quartos ele percebeu que eles não podem vê-lo. A realização o fez parar. A parede cinza. Eles podem vigia-lo sem que saiba. Seus olhos subiram para as passarelas no topo, feitas de ferro pelo perímetro da sala, por onde ele pode ver homens uniformizados e armados vigiando.

11 agarrou seu braço com força o bastante para deixar hematomas e indicou os homens. “Você não está mais em casa, garoto. Agora me siga e pare de se distrair.”

“Eu... mas isso é horrível. Eles podem ver tudo!” 

O homem riu baixinho, um som amargo e resignado. “Quando eu te perguntar ou ordenar algo diga ‘sim, senhor’, garoto. Eu não tenho paciência e mata-lo vai provavelmente deixar meu dia mais interessante.”

Tyler assentiu temeroso. Ele não parece estar brincando e o brilho dos seus olhos é estranho. 11 coçou violentamente seu cabelo castanho encaracolado, deixando fios caírem sobre seus olhos.

“Você vai entender um dia que não quero que morra. Agora, venha está chamando atenção demais.”

*

O salão onde pararam tem um teto alto abobadado. É redonda e com elevações a sua volta, parecendo bancadas, mas altas demais para isso, lá no topo há uma passarela onde dois soldados os vigiam. Fana correu pelo lugar tocando tudo e por alguns instantes 11 permitiu.

Outro homem apareceu acompanhado de uma garota assustada.

O homem é alto, com frios olhos negros e uma expressão desgostosa. Seus cabelos crespos e pretos além do nariz são iguais aos de Fana. Sua pele é um pouco mais escura e brilha sob a luz, torneando os músculos expostos.

“Papai.” Fana gritou sendo recebida com um abraço gentil. Ele quase a tampa com os braços longos e grossos.

“Olá, pequenino corvo. Trouxe outro irmão de ninhada para você.” Ele disse apontando para a garota atrás de si. “Porque não mostra a Mansão para ela?”

Fana rapidamente agarrou a mão da garota, falando rapidamente sobre o que conhece. O homem se aproximou de 11, os dois se encarando por alguns instantes, 11 inclinou levemente a cabeça.

“50. Qual o veredito?”

“Ela está assustada demais para tentar fugir, mas assim que se acostumar a rotina não vai medir esforços. Sugiro não deixa-la atoa e cansada demais para qualquer pensamento de traição.”

11 assentiu pensativo. Tyler voltou a observar as duas meninas, estudando a mais velha que parece encarar as sombras com um terror exagerado. Ela tem cabelos loiros e curtos, queixo arredondado e nariz pequeno. Ele sente algo estranho em relação a ela.

Tyler voltou a atenção para o homem e percebeu que 50 o encara com atenção. Ele voltou a ficar ereto, aguentando o olhar afiado. 11 não parece se importar, seguindo o movimento das meninas. Tyler não entende o que fez para chamar a atenção, mas 50 está curioso demais para não ter sido nada.

“Vou deixá-los a sós para terminarem seus estudos. Até mais tarde, pequeno corvo.” Ele disse depois do que pareceram horas, beijando ternamente o cabelo de Fana. “11, depois preciso testá-lo.”

“Tchau, papai. Te amo.” Ela gritou de volta energicamente balançando as mãos.

“Eu vou encaminhá-lo pra você quando acabarmos.” 11 respondeu.

Tyler não sabe o que eles querem dizer, mas sabe que tem a ver consigo. Também sabe que não há escapatória. O ar aqui é carregado por resignação e ele não consegue fugir dele. Tem dois soldados no teto armados com metralhadoras que rapidamente o matarão se tentar algo. Além disso, para onde fugiria? Mal conhece o lugar e pelo que já viu parece ser muito grande.

“Em posição.” 11 disse e os ajeitou, um do lado do outro.

Tyler notou pela primeira vez que a menina loira tem um cheiro forte de antisséptico. 

“Está é Delilah. A última companheira de ninhada de vocês. Sven infelizmente não poderá estar presente.” Ele andou para frente e para trás. “Tyler e Delilah, dois passos para frente.”

Eles obedeceram e 11 sorriu sinistramente. Tyler pôde ouvir o som de risos abafados no teto também.

Ele abriu os braços. 

“Agora lutem. Aquele que sobreviver voltará para casa.”


	3. Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia já viu muitas coisas na sua profissão, algumas delas quase a fazem pensar se realmente deveria proteger quando qualquer um é capaz de fazer tal coisa.

Algumas vezes, no escuro e sozinho, se pergunta se fez a escolha correta. Se não deveria ter se tornado advogada, ou médica, ou outra profissão em que pudesse salvar as pessoas, mas sem perder a fé nelas. Mas então casos como este acontecem e não consegue se ver fazendo outra coisa.

Olivia desceu o plástico preto, escondendo o corpo transfigurado do homem, uma massa negra que mal parece humana. Por todo o entorno só há poeira e cinzas, e por um momento quase riu diante da ironia. Do pó ao pó, de fato.

“Eles não encontraram nada no limite da floresta.”

Olivia ergueu os olhos. Peter agachou, colocando distraidamente o copo quente em suas mãos enquanto olha em volta. 

Ele tem cabelo castanho ondulado, curto, mas grande o bastante para criar cachos, penetrantes olhos verde-esmeralda e pele bronzeada. É alto e forte, mas desengonçado, muitas vezes confuso com sua própria força. 

“Muitos menos onde começou o incêndio.”

Olivia fez um barulho sem responder. O fogo fez um bom trabalho escondendo as pistas do crime. Os analistas forenses não conseguem separar os materiais, e o que conseguem está carbonizado demais para ter certeza. 

Ela coçou os olhos com a palma da mão.

“Cansada?”

“Exausta. Tive que ficar de vigia na casa do Cole ontem.”

“Realmente acha que ele é o traidor? Ele sempre pareceu tão... Tem alguma palavra menos ofensiva do que um covarde de merda?” 

Olivia sorriu levemente, ignorando o brilho satisfeito nos orbes esmeraldas de Peter. 

Ele é meio frio e antissocial, mantendo todos longe com palavras afiadas e seu tamanho intimidante. Ela sabe por que ele age diferente consigo, mas se tem uma regra que aprendeu bem foi não namorar com seus parceiros. 

“Eu não tenho certeza, mas Amber tem. E ela nunca está errada.”

Peter bateu a língua no céu da boca, provocando um barulho alto e molhado. 

“Não posso negar.” Ele respondeu.

“O que ela disse sobre o morto?”

Ele deu de ombros. “Basicamente nada. Quero dizer, nós temos informações sobre um tal doutor Werner, mas não temos certeza se é realmente ele.”

“Não dá para fazer nada?”

“Não. O que temos está corrompido demais para retirar amostras de DNA.”

Olivia tomou um gole do café para se impedir de jogá-lo contra o chão. Odeia quando isso acontece. Não há pistas para que sigam, e quaisquer suspeitos que tenham provavelmente permanecerão assim. 

Mais um crime impune.

Peter coçou violentamente os olhos com um suspiro. “Nós não temos nada, Olive. O que vamos fazer?”

Procurar prováveis suspeitos e torcer para que um deles seja burro o bastante para confessar.

“Ele tem família?” 

Ele a encarou com a cabeça tombada para o lado. “Um irmão e uma sobrinha. Gary e Delilah Owell. Tá pensando que o irmão pode tê-lo matado pelo dinheiro?”

Olivia se ergueu ignorando o barulho alto do estalar de ossos e os ferimentos que demoram cada vez mais tempo para se curar. Peter a seguiu em silencio. Depois de dois anos trabalhando juntos, fica fácil praticamente prever o que o outro vai fazer. 

E a chance de que seja alguém da família que causou a morte é a hipótese mais provável no momento.

*

A casa é tipicamente suburbana. Branca, dois andares, um jardim florido na entrada com brinquedos, janelas abertas, uma brisa leve fazendo as cortinas alaranjadas flutuarem. 

Olivia quase pode ver o pôster com um casal de crianças sorridentes e um cachorro. Peter no banco do carona faz uma expressão de nojo e finge vomitar. Ela revirou os olhos. 

“Deixa de ser criança. É só uma casa, o exemplo do sonho americano.”

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. “Eu pensei que fosse hambúrguer.”

“Também é. Um segredo bem guardado é que um casal de filhos e cachorro também são.” 

Ele riu e bateu na porta, o som rouco ecoando na rua praticamente vazia. Eles esperaram pacientemente por alguns minutos até que uma garotinha a abriu. Ela os encarou desconfiada por alguns segundos e cruzou os braços, esperando.

Olivia piscou. Ela se parece exatamente com sua irmã quando pequena. Cabelo loiro e liso, cortado no ombro, nariz pequeno e queixo arredondado. Olhos castanhos, frios e apertados.

“O que vocês querem?” Ela perguntou com um tom rude.

Peter tossiu e indicou o distintivo preso no cinto da sua calça jeans. A garota estudou o objeto por alguns segundos e abriu a porta, desaparecendo pelo corredor. 

Olivia entrou na casa tentando encontrar algo que indique a personalidade dos moradores e Peter a seguiu um pouco mais receoso.

Há alguns livros e brinquedos espalhados, mas nenhuma foto ou quadro. Os títulos são de autores famosos, e por isso nada revelam. Ele pode tê-los comprado por aparência ou realmente por gosto.

A casa não tem o toque de alguém que mora ali por muito tempo.

“Há quanto tempo eles se mudaram para cá?”

Peter tateou os bolsos e digitou uma mensagem rápida para Amber. “Ela disse que já fazem quatro anos.”

Olivia assentiu. É estranho que ainda não tenham deixado os leves toques da presença humana. Uma rachadura de quando um primo bêbado tentou alcançar a lua, ou um piso mole de quando tentaram reformar o sótão. 

É muito mecânico e perfeito.

Eles chegaram a uma sala larga, a luz do sol se transformando em um leve brilho amarronzado, com estantes abarrotadas de livros e tapetes macios. Um homem baixo com um livro no colo ouve atentamente a garota, que parece agitada, mexendo as mãos violentamente.

Os dois se calaram e aquietaram quando perceberam suas presenças. A garota com uma expressão irritada e o homem um leve brilho de inteligência nos orbes verde-claro.

Peter mostrou o distintivo, inclinando levemente a cabeça. “O senhor é Gary Owell?”

O homem lentamente piscou, sorrindo abobadamente.

“Sim, sou eu. O que deseja... detetive?” 

Peter franziu o cenho repentinamente de mal humor. Ele reconheceu o tom de voz, já o ouviu tantas vezes que pode repetir as cadencias exatas. É o tom que os outros suspeitos usavam quando pensavam que Olivia fosse apenas uma decoração. Algo para mostrar o poderio da polícia. O que quer que isso signifique na cabeça deles. 

Entretanto isso também deixa seu trabalho ainda mais fácil. Já que eles praticamente confessam quando ela está por perto, pensando ser burra demais para entender os planos dos homens.

Ele a fitou do canto de olho, procurando alguma ordem e recebeu uma leve inclinação de cabeça.

“Há algum lugar que possamos conversar a sós?” Ele perguntou com um sorriso envergonhado. “Não quero que ela ouça esse tipo de coisa. Sabe como são, esses novatos.”

Gary assentiu com uma expressão dolorida. “Sei, bem. Nós podemos conversar no quintal de trás. Delilah fique aqui com a moça e se comporte.”

A garota não respondeu, mas sua expressão é de desgosto. Olivia ignorou o drama familiar, tomando o cuidado de explorar a sala, tocando as estantes ásperas e lendo os títulos. A maioria ainda é de autores famosos, apesar de um ou outro serem obscuros. Estes mal parecem tocados, como se tivessem sido comprados sem razão.

Delilah sentou na poltrona com as pernas esticadas e a postura relaxada. Se não fosse pela sua expressão de ódio seria fácil acreditar que está pacientemente esperando o retorno de seu pai.

“Meu nome é Olivia.” Disse, tomando o cuidado de modelar seu tom de voz para doce.

Delilah a encarou desconfiada. “Delilah. Mas acho que você já sabia disso. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?”

Olivia retirou um livro verde e de capa dura, passando os dedos pelas palavras douradas. O velho e o mar, de Hemingway. 

“Aconteceu um assassinato. Seu pai é o suspeito principal.”

Crianças geralmente respondem melhor quando são tratadas com sinceridade e igualdade, ao contrário dos adultos. 

Ela se pergunta o que isso diz sobre a humanidade. 

“Porque ele tem um monte de dividas? Mas não ia matar ninguém por causa disso. Até porque seria estupidez e eu não ia deixar.”

“A maioria dos assassinatos é realmente causado por alguma razão um pouco mais séria, mas se seu pai é inocente então não tem nada para temer não é mesmo?”

Delilah abriu a boca.

“No entanto se for é melhor que confesse logo antes do meu parceiro descobrir. Peter não gosta de assassinos, principalmente aqueles que matam por dinheiro.”

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. 

Olivia abriu o livro, observando a imagem do pescador velho e do seu jovem amigo. Eles parecem felizes, sorrisos de grafite mais brilhantes do que algum que ela viu nas últimas semanas. Ela o fechou e guardou, tomando o cuidado de deixa-lo exatamente como estava.

“Ele... Ele não matou meu tio. Gary estava comigo, nós fomos ao cinema. Mas eles discutiram da última vez que ele esteve aqui, eles gritaram e quebraram um monte de coisas. Eu não sei o que é, soava estranho como se fosse de outra língua.”

“Você consegue pelo menos escrever os sons que lembram?” Olivia perguntou, retirando um bloco e caneta do bolso.

“Não sei.” Delilah apertou a caneta, mas não escreveu sua mão congelada no ar. 

Por mais que queira acreditar que seu pai não assassinou seu tio ela também não tem certeza. 

“Quantos anos você tem?”

“12. Vou fazer treze daqui a dois meses.” Ela respondeu baixo.

Olivia assentiu se afastando, checando instintivamente o perímetro. “Quando eu tinha a sua idade meu pai saiu de casa. Eu não sabia bem porque, minha mãe não gostava de falar sobre ele. Quando falava dizia que era um bêbado imprestável e que estávamos melhor sozinhas. Mas ela chorava quando dizia isso. Demorei alguns anos para finalmente entender o porquê.”

Delilah desceu a mão, com a palma para cima na coxa.

“Ele morreu em um conflito de gangue. Ela queria me proteger da dor e por isso criou essa história.”

Delilah arfou fundo, balançando a cabeça negativamente. “Não. Meu pai não é um assassino.”

Olivia sorriu para o reflexo. Para as ondas de cabelo loiro presas em um rabo de cavalo, e os olhos verde-claros. Para a sombra cruel nos seus olhos. Ela não gosta de fazer isso, manipular crianças, mas a garota sabe de alguma coisa importante, e capturar um assassino é mais importante do que o seu conforto emocional.

“Nem o meu. Ele era policial. Minha mãe não queria que eu seguisse o caminho dele, tinha medo de me perder também. Ela estava me protegendo, e pais fazem algumas escolhas dolorosas para isso.” Ela disse vacilante.

Delilah ergueu a mão novamente e tremulamente, escreveu rapidamente um nome. “Vai embora.” Sussurrou, tremendo.

Olivia assentiu escondendo o pedaço no bolso. Ela seguiu a porta por onde os dois homens saíram e os viu em um quintal limpo e extenso no fundo da casa.

“Peter, o chefe ligou. Tem outro caso e eles precisam de todo mundo.”

O moreno assentiu, apertou a mão de Gary com um sorriso desconfortável, e a seguiu.

“Ela disse alguma coisa?” Ele perguntou, ligando o carro. “Owell foi totalmente inútil. Só ficou resmungando sobre as mudanças do tempo e como ‘jovens’ como eu devíamos ter coragem de mudar o mundo.”

“Você realmente fez as aspas com os dedos? Quantos anos você tem? Cinco?”

“É para dar ênfase. Sou uma pessoa enfática. E então?”

“Você nem deve saber o que essa palavra significa. Ela me passou um nome. Algo sobre o qual eles discutiram a última vez que o doutor esteve aqui. Blarrugig einsendegar.”

De repente o ar descontraído entre eles sumiu, os punhos de Peter se tornaram brancos no volante, seus olhos apertados, atentos a estrada. “Como é?”

“Blarrugig einsendegar. Conhece?”

“Não.”

Olivia guardou o papel, ignorando o jeito como Peter seguiu o movimento. 

*

Há alguns meses houve um ataque cibernético na rede privada da polícia. Contudo nenhuma informação secreta foi violada, as identidades secretas de agentes infiltrados nem foram checadas e casos abertos ou fechados permaneceram intactos. Pelo que podem perceber o ataque foi inútil. A polícia não conseguiu capturar o culpado - e eles realmente esperam que seja um humano com família e fraquezas ao contrário de alguma maquina inteligente como os especialistas acreditam. 

Porém algumas mudanças foram efetivadas quase que no mesmo dia. Os poderes estatais perceberam como a infraestrutura tecnológica da polícia é no mínimo ultrapassada e resolveu o problema de um modo econômico.

Cada agencia cibernética e suas respectivas divisões receberam galpões vazios espalhados pela cidade, geralmente perto de algum rio poluído e sem ar condicionado. 

Olivia acredita que o ataque foi só um jeito de se livrar dos agentes malucos que formam a divisão cibernética.

Peter abriu a porta emperrada com um chute, olhou em volta e assentiu. Ele parece irritado com alguma coisa. Olivia suspeita do que é, mas por enquanto não vale a pena obriga-lo a admitir.

Eles desceram por um corredor iluminado por uma única lâmpada alaranjada, e mostraram os distintivos para a câmera acima da porta de ferro maciça. Ela abriu com um leve soprar de vento e fechou atrás deles com um estrondo que ecoou pela sala ampla, iluminada pelas luzes dos gabinetes nos cantos.

Amber, no meio da sala deitada sobre a mesa de magno, ergueu a cabeça gritando algo sobre Bob Esponja ser o verdadeiro rei de Nárnia. Os agentes perto da sua mesa deram alguns passos discretos para longe. 

Ela é uma moça negra com cabelo castanho escuro e crespo, brilhantes olhos castanhos e um sorriso branco, sincero. Ela arrumou distraidamente alguns papeis na sua mesa e rodou a cadeira.

“O que a Dupla Dinâmica faz aqui?” Ela perguntou batendo as mãos. 

Os outros agentes rapidamente encontraram algo para fazer longe da mesa central.

Peter apontou para eles. “Seus soldadinhos estão um pouco assustados por você estar feliz de nos ver. E para falar a verdade eu também estou.”

Ela balançou as mãos em negação. “Eles são muitos frescos, e a melhor parte do dia é desvendar um mistério o que só acontece quando vocês dois aparecem. Sério, não deviam deixar Jader aparecer por aqui ele é muito chato. Ele é o imperador sem concorrência dos chatos.”

Olivia não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ouvi-la murmurar sobre regras ao contratar agentes treinados para proteger os civis.

Peter ignorou o papo e colocou o papel na mesa dela, discretamente guiando sua atenção para as palavras. Ele agarrou as costas da cadeira, seus dedos longos tão perto da nuca dela que por um momento Olivia pensou que ele fosse acariciar um cacho.

“É claro que eu consigo achar a tradução para isso. Seja lá o que for. Eu sou um gênio. Agora chispem para algum canto escuro enquanto eu trabalho, o bafo de vocês atrapalha o meu pensamento superior.”

Peter riu, puxou Olivia e os dois ocuparam uma mesa vazia, Peter sentado na cadeira com as pernas esticadas e ela apoiada com metade da bunda no topo da mesa e de braços cruzados.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns momentos, observando pacificamente o ir e vir dos agentes ocupados. Peter suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, os cachos macios caindo sobre as suas orelhas. 

“Eu sei que você suspeita de alguma coisa, e nem tente dizer que é mentira. Eu basicamente vivi com você por dois anos e consigo ver quando está escondendo alguma coisa. E eu sei que reconhece a mesma coisa. Mas pelo menos por enquanto, até ter certeza, acredite em mim. Eu não matei aquele cara, mas sei quem pode ter sido.”

Ele ergueu os olhos verdes esmeralda, tingidos com alguma emoção estranha. Os dedos tremendo sobre a arma presa no coldre da sua perna. 

Confiar não é algo que Olivia faz facilmente, ou dificilmente. Na verdade ela pode contar em três dedos as pessoas em que realmente confia. E mesmo elas com uma leve dose de paranoia. 

Ela descobriu rapidamente que as pessoas nunca são o que aparentam, e conhece-las, realmente e inteiramente, é quase impossível. 

Olivia confia ainda menos em Peter. Ele age estranhamente de vez em quando, mudando de personalidade com uma naturalidade que a deixa se perguntando se o que conhece é mais uma máscara ou o verdadeiro.

Mas dizer isso agora pode fazer com que ele fuja e algo nessa história está o deixando apavorado. 

Olivia nunca disse que não era humana.

Está curiosa e como dizem a curiosidade matou o gato, mas a satisfação o trouxe de volta.

“Tudo bem. Eu vou esperar, mas se você souber de alguma coisa ou tiver participado de qualquer parte disso, não espere que eu o ajude.”

Ele sorriu, mostrando dentes brancos e uma expressão resignada. “Eu nunca te pediria isso. Você acredita, por algum motivo maluco, na justiça e com certeza ia me prender.”

“Yup.” Ela respondeu.

Um dos agentes, uma menina morena e baixa com olhos arregalados se aproximou com uma prancheta agarrada firmemente no peito.

“Amber terminou a tradução e pede que vocês se aproximem.”

Peter assentiu e a agradeceu.

Amber tem um sorriso maníaco no rosto quando eles se aproximaram, seus dedos movendo rapidamente sobre o teclado cheio de adesivos da Disney, suas unhas grandes e pintadas de preto sugando a luz azul das telas ao redor dela.

Peter colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, mas antes que pudesse reagir ela agarrou seu braço, puxando-o para baixo e beijando sua testa.

“Eu sou um gênio. Repete comigo.”

“Hum,” ele disse confuso, encarando-a com um brilho ameaçador ainda preso no instinto de luta ou fuga. “Você é um gênio?”

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. “Não era para ser uma pergunta, mas serve. Contemplem o que eu fiz, coloquei as palavras como sons e cruzei com línguas que possuem certas vogais que soam assim. E finalmente consegui um resultado.”

Ela se calou e os encarou. Peter rolou os olhos. Olivia suspirou pensando novamente se não deveria mudar de emprego. Pelo menos já tem experiência em cuidar de crianças mimadas.

“E?” Ela perguntou.

Amber virou a tela da sua esquerda e Olivia percebeu duas palavras escritas. Mesmo distraída tentando encaixá-las no quebra cabeça, ela notou algo errado. Peter ficou tenso, seus ombros tremendo e sua expressão dura.

Olivia não pensou. Sua mão se chocou contra seu pulso, a arma fazendo um arco pelo ar, e com a outra socou seu estomago. Peter arfou alto e se curvou. Ela sacou a arma, afastou-se alguns passos e apontou para o seu cérebro esperando-o se recompor.

Peter se aprumou depois de alguns minutos, tenso e pronto para reagir, mas por enquanto controlado. 

“Olive, você não entende, mas precisa desligar esse computador. Agora, antes que eles desconfiem.”

“Eles quem? Peter você acabou de sacar sua arma por causa de duas palavras. Eu não me importo com o que você pensa que está acontecendo. Ou conta tudo agora ou volta comigo para a delegacia como um verdadeiro prisioneiro. O que vai ser?”

Ele fechou e abriu as mãos, fitou Amber que o encara com nervosismo e suspirou. “Tudo bem. Eu vou te contar tudo o que sei, mas primeiro desliguem o computador.”

Olivia retirou a trava de segurança, o estalido do metal estranhamente alto no silencio desconfortável e assentiu para Amber. A hacker rapidamente digitou algum código no prompt de comando, mas franziu o cenho.

“Tem alguma coisa errada.” Ela sussurrou.

Antes que Olivia pudesse perguntar alguma coisa uma onda quente de ar fez com que caísse no chão. Ela ergueu os olhos e viu um gabinete explodir, pedaços de metal se chocando contra carne e concreto, pessoas gritando e outro gabinete se transformando em pedaços tortos de metal.

Olivia puxou Amber para de baixo de si, procurou por Peter e o encontrou praguejando debaixo da mesa. As explosões continuaram por mais alguns minutos e quando os gabinetes acabaram as lâmpadas também explodiram em um show de faíscas quentes o bastante para queimar o rosto de uma mulher escondida.

Olivia respirou devagar tentando não identificar o cheiro de carne queimada e morte. Eles nunca deveriam ter vivido algo assim. Uma mão quente e com calos tocou seu ombro, mas ela não tentou fugir. Peter a puxou para perto em um meio abraço, e por enquanto ela permite, seus pensamentos misturados a deixando confusa.

“Eu tentei avisar.” Ele disse com uma voz tremula. “Acho que não tenho escolha agora.”

“O que aconteceu aqui?”

“Eu vou te contar tudo, mas agora nós precisamos ajudar os feridos.”

Olivia franziu o cenho. Ele está tentando fugir disso, tentando ganhar tempo para alguma coisa, mas pessoas morreram e estão feridas talvez gravemente. Não há mais tempo para esperar que ele confesse o que quer o corroa.

“Não. Agora, fala agora o que você sabe.”

Ele não respondeu por alguns segundos. O silencio quebrado apenas pela sua respiração e o choro contido de algumas pessoas.

“Tudo bem.” Ele respondeu em um sussurro. “Só me deixa contar tudo de uma vez.”


	4. Ciaran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoal, desculpem pela demora e o tamanho do capítulo. Tive algumas dificuldades com o querido (maldito) personagem que eu criei, mas enfim, boa leitura.

6 fechou os olhos concentrado em respirar. 23 conversa com um pequeno grupo de convidados, atentos a cada palavra como se revelasse a verdade. 

Mesmo com o pouco tempo que convive na superfície é fácil notar que a maior parte das pessoas está perdida, procurando por algo para suprir um vazio. Não consegue, contudo, entender o porquê disso. São livres para escolher e trilhar caminhos que ele nem consegue conjurar. E, entretanto, são mais vazios do que a maior parte das pessoas na Edificação. 

6 suspirou longamente, já cansado de pensar sobre isso. Mesmo tentando não ser curioso e obedecer ordens algo não deixa que descanse, sua mente sempre buscando rotas e caminhos paralelos, fugas para uma rua sem saída.

Voltou a observar o salão amplo iluminado pelas velas nos lustres sob o teto abobado. A maior parte das mesas redondas com detalhes de rococó banhados a ouro está ocupada. Invisíveis, ilustres garçons servem pratos elegantes e não deixam as taças esvaziarem. Um ou outro convidado está um pouco mais alterado, mas o som indistinto de vozes impede que se consiga escutar seus gritos esbaforidos.

Mais uma vez não encontrou alguém que se encaixe no perfil do alvo. Colocou uma mão no bolso, mexendo impacientemente com a escuta. Mesmo com sua porcentagem alta de sucesso prefere não descobrir a consequência caso falhe novamente. Uma vez foi o bastante para que aprendesse a realidade do seu mundo.

23 deslizou para o seu lado com um sorriso largo. 

“Não encontrei qualquer um que se encaixe no perfil.”

6 desenhou os detalhes da escuta, sentindo as perfurações e relevos no plástico. “Nem eu. Mas ainda está muito cedo para desistir.”

Ela estudou a sala. “Sim. Ainda está cedo. Nosso anfitrião disse que a festa ainda durará algumas horas. Coma alguma coisa antes que desmaie.”

6 assentiu e tomou a direção da mesa de banquete. Escolheu algumas frutas, comendo-as mecanicamente, mas ainda assim aproveitando a breve sensação de prazer com o gosto açucarado. 

Nesse momento sentiu um arrepio congelante subir pela sua espinha.

Anos depois pensaria no que poderia ter feito diferente. Qual escolha traria menos sofrimento e morte. Contudo, no momento reagiu antes de pensar. 

Ele ergueu os olhos e encarou o homem na porta.

A sensação era como estar sendo perseguido por um predador no topo da cadeia alimentar, sem receio ou pena, de determinação cruel e inabalável.

Reeves entrou no salão com um sorriso sarcástico, olhos sugando a luz alaranjada e escondendo-a no negrume. Alto, musculoso e com cicatrizes horrendas espalhadas pelo braço se assemelha mais a um veterano de guerra do que traficante de escravos.

23 apoiou a mão pulso de 6, seus olhos atentos aos pratos brilhantes e cheios de comida.

“É você quem deve conversar com ele. Não vai acreditar em mim.” Ele disse.

Ela assentiu, mordeu uma uva e desapareceu na multidão. 6 expirou, preparando-se para o que vem a seguir. 

Alguns minutos depois 23 voltou apoiada sedutoramente sobre o alvo. Ela sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e o guiou até a mesa, indicando 6 com a cabeça.

“Vocês dois são os vendedores?” ele perguntou, estudando-os.

6 inclinou a cabeça, mas foi 23 quem respondeu. “Eu sou. Ele é uma das mercadorias.”

“Muito novo e desnutrido, não terá grande lucro se todos forem iguais.”

“Os outros estão em melhor estado. Ele está quase no final do seu uso, mas pode mostrar que são exatamente do jeito que precisa. Pele branca e olhos claros. Não é o que procura?”

“Sim. Mas preciso de mulheres, apesar de alguns homens jovens também renderem alguma coisa. Contudo, não posso fazer nada com crianças como ele.” Ele franziu o cenho.

“Tem medo do que os outros contrabandistas podem fazer se descobrirem?” 23 sorriu cruelmente.

“Algo do tipo. E então, temos um acordo ou não?” Ele respondeu com um brilho nos olhos. 

“Infelizmente não. Tenho muitas crianças que preciso que desapareçam e poucos adultos. Pelo jeito o que me disseram não passa de conversa fiada.” 23 suspirou, puxando 6 para longe.

“Espera.” O homem passou a mão pelas mechas acinzentados. “Estas crianças que possui, foram sequestradas ou criadas de outros modos?”

“Outros modos. Não há resquícios de que estão vivas. São perfeitas para qualquer coisa.”

Reeves coçou o queixo, estudando 6. “Preciso que você crie identidades para elas o bastante para que alguém sinta falta. E não tenho tempo para treiná-las para o que preciso. Se conseguir me entregar dez delas prontas para venda em quarenta dias a gente conversa de novo.”

23 apertou sua mão, finalizando o negócio. 

*

6 observou o homem caminhar pelo salão, conversando jovialmente com os outros convidados.

“Tudo saiu como planejado.” 23 disse recostando-se sobre a mesa.

“Foi fácil demais.” Ele respondeu. “Ele nem perguntou quem você era ou porque estaria vendendo crianças. Contrabandistas, principalmente os que tem a reputação como a dele, não costumam aceitar muito bem quando o produto combinado está errado. A não ser que ele estivesse esperando que você vendesse exatamente isso, o que indica que nossa missão foi apenas uma fachada. Mas para o que?”

23 relaxou a postura, mas seus olhos se tornaram alertas, brilhantes como lanternas na escuridão. “Não há nada de errado, para de procurar problemas que não existem.”

6 assentiu, ignorando a irritação. Mesmo depois dos parceiros que teve reagirem exatamente da mesma forma ainda tem esperança que desta vez vai ser diferente. Mas, mais uma vez aconteceu exatamente igual.

Eles não parecem perceber as leves nuances que vê, os pedaços invisíveis de algum plano que não consegue imaginar. As dicas são claras em cada missão, minúsculos resquícios de algo gigantesco. Mas o que é ele não sabe bem. E apesar de odiar que qualquer coisa incontrolável afete sua vida, é melhor do que descobrir e ser obrigado a reagir

Já viu o que acontece com rebeldes. 

23 puxou a escuta do ouvido, sorrindo abertamente. “Eles vão nos buscar daqui exatos trinta minutos, tempo o bastante para aproveitar alguns longos minutos de liberdade.”

Ela puxou uma maça e colocou sobre sua mão. “Coma alguma coisa.”

6 suspirou, mas mastigou mecanicamente. Ela o estudou por alguns segundos e depois voltou para a roda de convidados. Ele jogou a maça no lixo, andou entre as pessoas, invisível para a maioria até chegar novamente a Reeves.

O garoto agilmente agarrou o celular do seu bolso e voltou a desaparecer nas sombras do salão. O celular é pré-pago e não esconde nada de importante. Escreveu uma mensagem rápida, indicando a identidade do homem e o que pretende fazer. Assim o que quer que eles pretendam fazer com os pequenos não vai ocorrer, esta é a única razão de ainda estar vivo.

6 voltou para a mesa e esperou pacientemente.

*

“Nós sabemos que tem alguma coisa errada. Não somos tão estúpidos quanto você pensa. Mas mesmo sabendo disso não podemos fazer nada, nem mesmo você, eles sabem que enquanto tivermos algo para perder nunca iremos agir.” 23 disse e cutucou sua testa. “Você principalmente tem muito a perder.”

6 rosnou baixo, olhando para fora do avião, para as nuvens negras e as gotas de chuva que correm pelo vidro. Ela não está errada, mas nem certa.

“Não acha melhor assim?” ela perguntou.

“Não. Muito provavelmente nós que sofreremos as consequências.”

As gotas lá fora se tornaram mais grossas caminhando pelo vidro com rapidez enquanto trovões fazem o céu tremer. Ele odeia a resignação que toca todos os movimentos que fazem, a certeza que estão tão presos quanto pássaros em gaiolas impenetráveis. 

“Deve ter alguma coisa que possamos fazer.” 

23 suspirou, apoiou o queixo na mão e puxou seu braço esquerdo. Ela ergueu a manga de algodão do seu pulso, mostrando a tatuagem desbotada do número 6 no seu pulso.

Ela apontou para o desenho com uma careta. “Isto é prova de que não podemos fazer muito.” 

“Porque?”

23 largou seu braço, ignorando o jeito como ele imediatamente relaxou. “O que vou te contar é segredo, e se eles descobrirem que sei disso vão exterminar minha família.”

6 assentiu colocando a mão sobre o peito numa promessa muda. Ela sorriu tristemente retirando as mechas sobre seus olhos. Precisa cortá-lo, as mechas grossas estão quase tampando seus olhos, uma fraqueza.

“Nossa raça, ou espécie, não sei bem como nos classificam está desaparecendo. As novas tecnologias, principalmente nutrientes para grávidas impedem o nascimento de novos Bezwinger. A Edificação pretende usar isso e ser o único lugar com alguns dos nossos, e assim terão o poder de decidir guerras ou cria-las se quiserem, entende? Todo o poder estará nas suas mãos.”

“Mas porque os outros governos permitem isso?”

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. “Eles não sabem. Nossa raça já estava a ponto de desaparecer muito antes de eles começarem a sabotá-la. É normal que pensassem que fosse natural.”

“Então porque vender os humanos? Eles podem ter filhos como nós.” Ela abaixou os olhos e 6 percebeu que seus instintos estavam certos. “Eles não estão vendendo. Querem mata-los e deixar a culpa para outra pessoa já que o governo Americano não irá gostar de perdê-los.”

“Eles terão poder e dinheiro. Poderão fazer o que quiser porque serão poderosos demais para alguém dizer alguma coisa.”


End file.
